Hybrids
by gracybaby1997
Summary: The yamis come back, everyone's happy and there's a secret being kept by the yamis, you see the yamis come back Hybrids. Bakura's a white tiger, Mariku a lion and Yami a snake, they have a true form, a humanoid form and a human form. not only that but Mariku's in love with Bakura and is having a little trouble with his feelings. Female Bakura hey for once i warned ya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bakura, Yami and Mariku have been back about 3 months. The hikari's still had no idea what they were, Bakura was a white tiger hybrid, Mariku was a lion hybrid and Yami was a snake hybrid. Each yami had a true form, a humanoid form and a human form; Bakura's true form was a white tiger, Mariku's true form was a lion and Yami's true form was a snake. Each true form was a little bigger than a polar bear, so their true forms were bigger than most animals while their humanoid forms are humans with animal features. They remembered how they became hybrids…

_(Flashback)_

_The yamis had just got to Osiris to hear where they would go but as they listened to the wrongs and rights they got worried about where they would spend their eternity._

"_Bakura you have committed many crimes one of which is you trying to kill Yami and release Zorc from the shadow realm, the gods and goddesses have worked very hard to seal Zorc in the shadow realm and you release him! That is the worst crime to commit. Mariku you have committed the crime of also trying to kill Yami and trying to rule the world which is also unacceptable. Yami you have done very well and have not caused any trouble what so ever. Here's my decision Mariku you're to spend your eternity in the bad part of the underworld, Bakura you're to spend your eternity in the worst part of the underworld being tormented for all eternity, and Yami you're going to spend your eternity in paradise." Osiris said_

_Bakura and Mariku embraced each other and let their tears flow freely at the fact they were never going to see each other, they were never going to see their hikari's again and they couldn't tease Yami anymore. Yami feeling sorry for the 2 watched as they were pulled apart and dragged down different corridors to different parts of the underworld never to see each other again._

"_Wait just a minute!" Yami yelled at Osiris "You can't just break us all up, I know we get on each other's nerves a lot but we're the only 5 millennium year old spirits around we're like family though we don't always act like it even though those two would never admit it we need each other, Please Osiris don't break us up."_

"_You can go to the underworld with them." Osiris said and left_

_Yami was dragged down the same corridor as Mariku._

_(With Bakura)_

_Bakura was being led down a dark corridor there was a faint light at the end. Once there the guard chained her up and pulled a whip out, he started whipping her hard on the back. All Bakura could do was struggle and scream until finally she passed out from blood loss._

_(With Yami and Mariku)_

_Mariku and Yami were being led down a different corridor than Bakura. When they heard a very loud scream. Mariku's eyes grew wide he knew that scream it was Bakura's, Mariku started to struggle as much as he could, the guard smacked him but he just struggled more._

"_Quit struggling" the guard yelled_

"_No that was Bakura screaming." Mariku yelled back_

_(Meanwhile with Osiris)_

_Osiris was getting ready to judge another soul when he heard someone praying to him_

"_God Osiris please let Mariku, Bakura and Yami come back to life and give them their own bodies we're their hikari's we need them around to help us out of tough spots please I beg you Osiris give us our yamis back." 3 voices said at the same time_

_Osiris called for the guards of the underworld to bring Bakura, Mariku and Yami to him. Bakura was brought first and she was bleeding badly, Mariku and Yami were next. When Mariku saw Bakura he rushed to her side taking her in his arms, she was unconscious._

"_Your hikari's want you back you may go back with your own bodies but you have to be demons in order to go back." Osiris said_

"_Fine" Yami said_

"_Alright" Mariku said_

"_Okay" Bakura said waking up a little_

_With that said and done the yamis became hybrids and went back to their hikari's._

_(End Flashback)_

It was another day at the beach the hikari's and yamis lived not too far from the ocean now. So here they were at the beach the gang which meant Joey, Tristan, and Tea were there too. Ryou and Malik were currently trying to get Bakura and Mariku in the water. When they had an evil idea, they called Yami over and told him their idea he looked terrified.

"No they'll kill us" Yami whispered

"It's the only way to get them in the water, so do it right now!" Malik said

"Please Yami I want Bakura to have fun for once." Ryou said

"Fine" Yami sighed defeated

Yami called some Shadow Magic and gently picked Bakura and Mariku up and threw them in the water. They came up gasping for breath, they started growling like true animals and Yami knew that they were going to transform into their true forms so he tried to calm them down.

"Calm down it was just to get you into the water no harm done" Yami said gently

Bakura and Mariku slowly calmed down, when they did Bakura passed out; Mariku caught her and started to walk home. Mariku knew very well that when Bakura's close to transforming and doesn't she gets very tired and faints. 'must have something to do with her being a girl maybe that's why she gets weak and passes out' Mariku thought to himself as he carried her home so she could rest.

(10 minutes later)

Mariku reached the house, he unlocked the door, walked inside and laid Bakura down on the couch, because no one was allowed in Bakura's bedroom and nobody knew why, she just refused to let anyone in.

Pretty soon the hikari's came home worried about Bakura they kept wondering why Bakura could sound so much like a wild beast and then soon after she calmed down she always fainted. It worried them they started thinking that the Bakura they knew currently was actually an imposter. But anyway they came in the door about 5 minutes after Mariku brought Bakura home, Mariku was currently sitting in a chair next to the couch looking down at her with a worried expression.

(2 hours later)

Bakura finally woke up, everyone staring at her.

"What" Bakura asked

"Nothing we were just worried about you is all" Ryou said then added "Mariku seemed to be worried the most"

Bakura looked glad that Mariku was worried about her. She got up and headed for her room. Once there she went inside and forgot to lock the door. Bakura's room was scary to say the least, her walls were painted to look like stone and also painted on the walls were skeletons hanging by chains, she had them painted that way because it reminded her of the millennium ring, her bed was all black except the pillows which were blood red. In her closet was a hidden portal that led to India a white tiger's true home and since she was a white tiger hybrid she loved to go to India and transform into her true form which was a white tiger the size of an adult male polar bear. Anyway she never lets anyone in here because they would probably freak out about how scary it is.

Bakura transformed into her humanoid form in this form she has white tiger ears on top of her head, a white tiger tail and blood red cat eyes. She had decided to take a nap and it was a little easier to sleep in this form.

(6 hours later)

"Kura it's time for dinner" Ryou said from the other side of the door

"Yeah so get your lazy butt down here" Malik said also from the other side of the door

"Fine, I'm coming." Bakura answered sitting up in bed

"Yeah the gangs coming over too" Yugi said from the other side of the door too

"No thanks then" Bakura said

"Oh come on Kura at least for tonight please" Ryou said starting to open the door

Bakura panicking quickly changed into her human self, when Ryou opened the door. Ryou and Yugi gasped the room they were seeing was scary really scary. They now knew why Bakura didn't want anyone in here because they would get scared and run off.

"Hikari how many times must I tell you guys no one is allowed in my room, I don't even want anybody opening my door." Bakura said raising her voice a little

"Sorry Kura" The 3 said in unison

"Whatever. Now that you've seen it I suppose you can come in every now and then. But wait till I say you can come in got it" Bakura told them

"Yes mam" They said

"Don't call me that I don't like it" Bakura said

"Yes mam" Malik said

The four headed downstairs to the dining room and just as Ryou said the gang was there all of them sitting around the table. Bakura decided not to say anything instead she just sat down to eat.

(30 minutes later)

Dinner was over, the gang was still here and everyone was sitting in the living room except Mariku. Mariku had gone straight to his room after dinner, everyone figured he didn't want to be around the gang but Bakura knew better he was upset about something and she was going to find out. She made her way up to his room and knocked on the door. Mariku opened the door looking angry.

"What do you want" Mariku said in an angry voice

"I just wanted to know what was bothering you" Bakura answered

"Nothing just go away" Mariku mumbled

"Fine sorry for trying to help" Bakura said while tears started to form

"Kura I didn't mean –" Mariku started but was cut off

"Don't talk to me Ishtar!" Bakura almost yelled

Mariku watched Bakura go with a hurt expression the only time she called him by his last name was when she was truly deeply hurt inside or if she was downright angry and she hasn't been like that in 2 in a half months (The first time was in the month they came back). The hikari's came up hearing Bakura raise her voice and only saw Mariku with a hurt expression.

"Mariku what happened?" Ryou asked kindly

"She called me by my last name which means she's really upset, so it's best to leave her alone" Mariku told them

"Don't worry about it she calls me by my last name all the time" Malik said

"That's because she hates you" Mariku told Malik


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura was in her true form running through India, her heart almost broke into a million little pieces back in Japan from Mariku being mad at her and telling her to just leave him alone. Anyway she's running as fast as her true form would take her, Mariku knows about the portal in her closet so she's trying to get as far away as possible from the portal. It wasn't long before she heard her name being called it sounded like it came from far away, she knew the voice well it was Ryou's voice 'Great Ryou's here' she thought as she kept running from them.

Bakura kept running until she heard a lion's roar she knew it was Mariku, she tripped and triggered a trap, a cage landed on the ground successfully trapping her inside, she roared as loud as she could, you could hear it from miles away. Soon people came out of the bushes with spears in their hands getting ready to strike but a tall man stopped them.

"Wait do you not see the size of this rare white tiger we could sell it to a zoo or even sell it as a pet" the man said

"That's a great idea Keith we could use some money" a woman said

"Exactly, we could use the money think of how much we'll get, probably millions of dollars" the one now known as Keith said

Bakura thought about the idea she wanted to be away from Mariku and this was her chance but then again she didn't want to be away from her Hikari Ryou it would break his little heart if she never came back, plus she didn't want to sold to someone either, so she just growled at them. The people just got angry instead of scared and stuck spears in, Bakura didn't dodge in time as the spear made contact with her side, blood leaked from the wound. Bakura fell to the ground wincing at the intense pain. Mariku and Yami both in their true forms jumped out of the bushes with the hikari's running behind them. The people that had captured Bakura ran at them with spears while Malik rush to the cage that held Bakura. Bakura growled at him to stay away.

"Shut up Bakura" Malik said

Bakura immediately shut up to frozen in shock that he knew it was her. Soon the cage was unlocked; she jumped out with a mighty roar causing everybody to look at her. Bakura walked up to Ryou and nudged him gently, soon Ryou calmed down.

\Ryou\ Bakura said though the link

\Yeah\ Ryou answered

\Get on my back so we can get out of here\

\Alright I'll do it\ Ryou said and got on

Ryou climbed onto Bakura's back. Bakura roared and took off as fast as she could heading for the portal back so they could get out of India. The others followed close behind, Bakura suddenly started to slow down the others passed her without even noticing. Ryou knew something was wrong very wrong and he was suddenly proved right, Bakura had collapse to the ground changing back into her human form clutching her side tightly. Ryou now very worried about Bakura ran to catch up with the others so they could help her.

(10 minutes later)

(With Ryou)

"Guys please wait" Ryou yelled at them

They stopped turning around and noticed Bakura wasn't with him.

"Ryou where's Bakura at?" Mariku asked

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Bakura's hurt I need your help to get her home" Ryou said

They rushed back to where Bakura fell. When they got there Yami and Mariku transformed to their human forms while Ryou rushed to Bakura's side.

"Bakura!" Ryou said trying to wake up

"What" Bakura answered opening her eyes

"Easy we want to see your wound now let us see" Yami said

Bakura removed her hand, they gasped it wasn't very deep but deep enough to hurt badly and it was bleeding. Mariku picked her up.

"Let's get her home" Mariku said heading in the direction they were going

They all headed back to the portal, once there they walked through it and came out in Bakura's bedroom. Mariku laid Bakura on her bed. Everyone left except Mariku, he felt bad about this whole mess, and if he hadn't been mad at Bakura in the first place she wouldn't have run off and got hurt. While lost in his thought he didn't notice Bakura waking up until she slapped him knocking him off the bed.

"Who, what, where." Mariku said looking around

"I said what are you doing in my room." Bakura said looking at him

"Uh why don't I ask you something, why'd you slap me?" Mariku said

"Let's see… oh yes I was trying to get your attention duh" Bakura answered

"Mariku! Is Bakura awake yet?" Malik yelled from downstairs

"I'm not awake yet got it." Bakura told Mariku in a whisper

"Yeah she's awake!" Mariku yelled down to Malik

"Mariku I said I wasn't awake, what are you stupid?" Bakura yelled at him

Mariku and Bakura were glaring at each other and calling names, when the hikari's and Yami entered the room telling them to knock it off. Mariku started poking Bakura on the arm just to annoy her and it was working.

"Quit" Bakura said calmly

Poke

"Quit it"

Poke

"I said QUIT! One more time and you're so dead" Bakura said raising her voice a little

Poke

Bakura tackled Mariku sending them both to the floor, they wrestled, they bit, they punched and kicked, they rolled out of the room and towards the stairs, Bakura was the first to notice the stairs.

"Uh maybe we should quit going this way." Bakura said

"Why this is so much…" Mariku was cut off as they tumbled down the stairs

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" they said with each step they hit

Mariku landed on his back with a thud, Bakura landed on her stomach and guess what, right on top of Mariku too. Mariku's face went a deep shade of red as Bakura pretty much cuddled him

"Bakura could you get off of me now" Mariku asked

"Hmm… no I like it here" Bakura said making Mariku's face go even redder

"Wh-What" Mariku stuttered

"You heard me" Bakura said

The hikari's and Yami came their faces going red too; Malik was the first to speak…

"Uh what in the name of Ra is going on here?" Malik said

"Bakura won't get off of me" Mariku answered

"Because I don't want to" Bakura said

Malik started reaching for her so he could get her off, but she just growled at him to leave her be. Malik taking the hint backed up about 10 feet away from her. Just then the doorbell rang, Malik rushed to get the door he didn't want to be near Bakura when she was possessive of Mariku. Anyway he opened the door and it was the gang

"Hey guys what's up?" Malik asked

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us to the mall their having a huge sale everything's half off or more." Tea said

"Sure I'll go" Malik said

"Me too" Yugi said

"Might as well" Yami said

"Sure I've wanted to get some new curtains and a spray bottle." Ryou said

"Why do you need a spray bottle?" Joey asked

"It's for Bakura she doesn't like to be sprayed with water." Ryou answered then added "Plus it'll keep her out of the kitchen."

They all laughed and headed to the mall leaving Mariku alone with a possessive Bakura.

Mariku was running through the house looking for his Hikari, he had finally got Bakura off him and guess what she was really mad about it in fact she was trying catch him. Anyway he's looking for Malik not even noticing Bakura on the stairs getting ready to pounce on him. When she did pounce Mariku ducked and Bakura hit her head on the wall not only that but she fell into unconsciousness too. Mariku now worried rushed to her side nudging her gently to wake her up. Mariku decided to call Malik, he reached for the phone and dialed Malik number…

'Hello this's Malik'

"MALIK I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mariku yelled

'Mariku what's the matter?'

"Uh Bakura hit her head on the wall."

'she hit her head or you made her hit her head? Either way I'm telling Ryou.'

"Don't please"

'RYOU, Bakura hit her head!' Malik yelled 'We're on our way home'

"No don't hang up"

'Too late bye' Malik hung up

"Malik… I'm so dead" Mariku gulped and waited next to Bakura


End file.
